twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Blaze Sparks
Note: I'm not sure if you guys know, but I already had a backstory for this character, I only made some minor changes. Also, forgive me if you find any grammar error, English is not my first language. Something making you uncomfortable? Tell me and I'll see what I can do. Lightning Blaze Sparks, or as she prefers, Blaze, is a pure blooded Vampony. Due to her tomboy personality and her name, she's always mistaken for a colt. The young filly is frustrated almost all the time because of three certain ponies who insist on calling her "mother". Blaze is also Queen to the Flame Changelings, due to her bravery in defeating Queen Flamva, who abused the poor changelings, making them do all the hard work for her. Blaze is also scared of the darkness that she has inside of her, only calling on that power when she's desperate. Backstory: Blaze never learned her real name, having been kidnapped from her parents and brought to a laboratory where she and other fillies and colts were experimented on. When she was really young, they gave her the ability to control fire and electricity, and she was trained on controlling them. But she always gave preference to the Fire element over the Lightning, earning her the nickname Blaze. The ponies of the laboratory took a sample of Blaze's DNA and created a clone of her, a colt, which was infused with Chaos Magic, resulting on the pegasus known as Random. On the next few years of her life, Blaze met Storm Freeze, a unicorn colt who could control ice, and Lila Longshot, a earth pony filly with super strength. The three of them became as close as siblings, resulting in a long lasting friendship. A few years after meeting them, another sample of Blaze's DNA was took, which was used to create the pegasus colt known as Sparky, who would have the ability to control all the elements. One specific day, Blaze was knocked out, and when she opened her eyes, she was strapped to a table, where she was infused with large amounts of Dark Magic, which resulted in a second consciousness developing in her mind, the dark spirit known as Umbra. Even to this day Blaze struggles to keep the Dark Magic under control, and she has been managing with Umbra's help. As the time passed, Blaze's anger towards the laboratory grew, as did the dark power inside of her, and when Storm and Lila disappeared, she snapped, turning into a dark version of herself and going on a rampage around the laboratory, destroying everything. Fortunately, everypony managed to escape, and now the laboratory is just a ruin inside the Everfree Forest. Blaze, having came to her senses, wandered around Equestria until she was found by Night Steel, an earth pony mare who she discovered also had a second consciousness on her mind, was super strong and had the ability to control water. Blaze never discovered how Night could do all that. Night took Blaze in as her little sister, and the two have been very happy with that arrangement. Years later, when she was just wandering around, Blaze was kidnapped by the changelings of the Flame Hive and brought before Queen Flamva, who Blaze discovered made the changelings do all kind of hard work without taking their feelings in consideration. In a impressive act of defiance and power, Blaze defeated Flamva in a battle, resulting on the little Vampony becoming the new Queen of the Flame Changelings. After more wandering, Blaze has just settled down right outside of Ponyville, where the new Flame Hive was built. Personality: A very stubborn tomboy, but always love to make new friends. Can become aggressive if her family or friends are in danger. She also love books, about anything really. List of abilities: *Advanced Fire Magic; *Basic Lightning Magic; *Low level Dark Magic (she doesn't like using this power); Category:Non-TP